This invention pertains to a vehicle especially adapted to serve as an efficient food delivery system and a method for more efficient food delivery using such a vehicle. Particularly, this invention pertains to such a vehicle and method adapted to permit the food to be preserved and presented in an efficient and attractive way, and to be served efficiently.
Many food serving systems have been devised to feed large numbers of people efficiently. Typically, the more efficient these systems, the less attractive and inviting is the presentation of the food served. An example of this is the food service cafeterias in modern office buildings. Business owners and commercial landlords in general find it difficult to provide food service for employees and occupants which is both economical and attractive.
The present invention was developed to try to meet these needs with a food service vehicle devoted entirely to food service (not preparation) and which is periodically transported to the point of need for such a facility. The general objective is to provide a food service system which is efficient and which facilitates high quality food presentation in an attractive and inviting environment.
For further background reference is made to the Information Disclosure Statement, pertaining to known prior art references, which follows: